


bared & bound

by monicaposh



Series: varchie college series [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, College Varchie, Consensual Kink, Domme Veronica, F/M, Handcuffs, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Sub Archie, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme one: Welcome to the Maple Club (BDSM)Archie has been hinting at how badly he wants Veronica to dominate him. She decides his birthday is the perfect time to do so. Enjoy!





	bared & bound

It’s the last summer before their senior year of college, only a year until they venture into the real world, living their lives as adults. Veronica is always excited for the next chapter of life, fully embraces the prospect of change.

But it's even better, because she and Archie are doing it together. Again.

Her beau is a little over a month away from starting his time student teaching at the charter school where he's secured a spot after graduation. Veronica is graduating a semester early. She’ll be working part time at the magazine while going to Parsons for her masters, trailblazing to be Vogue’s new designer relations coordinator.

A position Condé Nast has promised to develop for her to fill while assisting with her tuition.

She used her impressive collection of job offers as leverage.

The summer has been grueling being back at Pop’s and Le Bonne Nuit but they’re trying to save as much money as they can.

Archie has been working with Fred at Andrews Construction and Veronica is grateful for the sights she has been blessed with when taking him lunch on site every day.

Rather than planning a glamorous vacation over their last summer of “freedom”, they decided to migrate back to their love nest; forgetting how cramped things could get back home. They’re enjoying their staycation in the city, wrapped up in each other while the rest of the world seems minuscule. 

She’s arranged for his loved ones to join them tomorrow to celebrate his birthday _ and _ his new job. Veronica is so proud of him, kissing his face and gushing over him nonstop.

Not that he seems to mind.

Betty and Jughead will take the train from Philadelphia while Fred drives from Riverdale and Mary flies in from Chicago. Veronica is so excited to surprise him, a day spent with his family. And now hers, too.

She attempted a test cake last week to perfect and present on his special day, but it was an utter disaster. But free time is scarce without him, so she made the executive decision to order an immaculate dessert compiled of his favorite red velvet cupcakes from Magnolia Bakery. The ones with the cream cheese icing.

Tonight is reserved for them, just like he requested. After asking him repeatedly what he wanted, he told her the only thing he needed was a night full of her and her only.

She replied with a cheeky _ be careful what you wish for, lover.  
_

His reply contained only a winking face, causing her to chuckle.

And so, Veronica has been focused on planning a night he won’t forget since it’s a special occasion; she plans on giving her boyfriend a hand full. And a face full.

Of course she had inklings of what he may want.

They’ve been together long enough to know what’s ok and what isn’t in the bedroom. Or out of it. Archie and Veronica have always had a healthy sex life, always checking in with their limits, knowing the importance of keeping an open line of communication.

She's relieved he's still at the park, not wanting him to find what she installed in their bedroom this morning after he left to meet the guys.

Strutting into Agent Provocateur to meet Katy, she fully intends to spring for the perfect outfit; wanting to watch Archie’s eyes pop out of his head.

She spots her friend in a gorgeous green Oscar dress, after graciously agreeing to help Veronica shop, already sitting with two flutes of champagne by the gaudy red velvet curtains.

In a matter of minutes her drink is gone and she’s piling up a number of seamed stockings, a leather choker and a sexy lingerie set with details resembling bondage. It’s certainly outside her usual ensemble of delicate lace, but this is what she wants to give him tonight; something he’s sheepishly asked her from time to time.

The past several months he has been suggesting she should dominate him, set a scene for them to play. It’s been fun expanding their world and discovering these new kinks between them.

After some reading and feeling confident of her plan, she decided to do it today. For his birthday.

There's a wave of erotic euphoria taking over her body thinking of him restrained with his back arched and his toes curled, coming undone after several denials.

She knows he'll love it.

Passing a display of _ accessories_, Veronica grabs a harness and a pair of gold cuffs for good measure.

She tries on a few combinations of the pieces she picked, ultimately deciding on the dominatrix-like set and a pair of ouvert panties, complete with a dainty string of pearls detailing the open back.

Veronica assesses her choice in the mirror, feeling incredibly sexy. Katy nods her head in enthusiastic agreement, slipping her a leather paddle and a look that resembles mischief. It's naughty and has her eager to surprise her birthday boy.

Archie enjoys his birthday, but never broadcasts it or wants to do anything. Veronica on the other hand loves pampering her Archiekins, grateful beyond belief for the day he was born.

She gathers her items and leaves to pay, sending him a text with her ETA.

It's going to be a _ very _ memorable night indeed.

\----

Archie arrives back to the apartment after a pickup game of basketball in the park, waiting to hear from his girl. She made plans with Katy when he told her he’d be busy in the afternoon. Veronica has been vague about his birthday, he also offered her _ only one _ suggestion; just wanting to be with her.

But knowing her, she's definitely got something up her sleeve. Veronica is a master at birthday plans, he'll be happy with whatever they do. 

He discards his sweaty gym clothes on his way to the shower, knowing he won't get scolded for his carelessness since it's _ his day _ like his girlfriend keeps reminding him.

Archie has never been a big fan of his birthday, never taking a liking to all the attention and fuss. Unless it's coming from Veronica, in which he happily lets her spoil him with love, affection and a thoughtful gift. And lots of kissing.

He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel low around his waist. He's got a Q-tip in his ear when his phone buzzes on the sink.

_ I'll see you in an hour lover, I expect to find you sitting on the edge of the bed naked and waiting for my next instruction.  
_

He audibly gulps, wondering what she could be doing. Even with the mirror fogged, he can make out the flush of his face.

The next hour seems to drag into next week as he sits at the edge of their bed, buck naked. The anticipation is killing him.

Telling him to be naked when she gets home is always a good sign, keeping his hopes high for whatever's about to occur.

But then he hears the front door open and the calming, familiar sound of her heels clicking down the hallway.

Veronica breezes into the room with a big bag in her hands. He _ knows _ that particular shopping bag only brings him good things.

It warms his cheeks on cue.

But she's wearing an unfamiliar black zip dress that looks too big for her petite figure.

While he feels exposed just sitting here in the nude.

She smiles at him and leans in to peck the corner of his mouth, casting her gaze amusedly over his cluelessness.

His eyes run all over her body in an attempt to notice anything different, any hair out of place that may clue him into what this is all about.

“Happy birthday, handsome,” she coos. Veronica moves around lighting candles as music starts filling their bedroom, while he _ still _ just sits here. Naked.

Not that he minds, he just wishes she would get naked, too.

Why is she not kissing him or playing with his ears?

“Can the birthday boy please get another kiss?” He asks with a playful huff.

There's a glint of humor in her dark eyes, bending down once more to kiss him before she's gone again.

Veronica usually loves kissing him. He doesn't understand, causing a knot to form in his stomach.

But before he can protest her escaping his hold, her expression turns a bit darker.

He's preoccupied studying her face, when her hands move up to the collar of her dress. Pulling the zipper down slowly, she reveals strappy black material covering her beautiful golden skin.

It's unlike _ anything _ he's ever seen on her before. And Veronica loves lingerie.

His tongue literally dries up as he fully takes in her attire. She does a cute little twirl, giving him the full look.

The stockings on her legs are something that always gets him aroused, as they have for years. But the lines going down the back of her legs fogs his brain.

And now she’s got leather tied around her neck and a complicated looking set of intimates, one he’s not so sure he’ll be able to get her out of without making a fool of himself.

There's the smallest flicker of fear inching into his mind, the sound of cracking leather startles him when she flicks a _ paddle _ against her palm, but it vanishes as his dick twitches in her direction.

_ Holy shit. _

“I picked up some toys for the birthday boy,” she teases. “What do you say, Archiekins?”

He feels his dick twitch towards her again, nodding his head while skeptically wondering what kind of toys she has.

“Do you want to play, baby?”

He nods his head at rapid speed, unable to form actual words while he stares dumbly at her. His brain is snapped back into focus when she cracks the leather again.

“Y- yes. I want to play.”

“Good boy,” she praises. Veronica winks at him and he knows he's safe.

He's safe with Veronica.

They've been together for long enough to be comfortable in such vulnerable situations, always wanting to spice up their already red-hot sex life. They generally alternate their shift of power when they get down and dirty, but Veronica has never taken her domme persona this far. Something he’s only ever dreamed about.

She's bossy and likes being in control through every aspect of her life, it's what he loves about her. They balance each other perfectly. He loves this girl with all his heart, always keeping him on track.

Seeing her _ like this _ though, this is the extreme side of his favorite, fiery personality traits coming into the bedroom. Seeing her become so assertive while he is still sitting naked awaiting her next direction has him panting like a dog.

And she hasn't even touched him yet.

It gives him a thrill knowing she's about to exert that energy here. On him.

He knows he will enjoy every second of this and comply with anything she wants.

She sets the paddle down on their shared dresser and moves closer.

“You're going to worship me tonight, baby. You're going to watch me get off several times before I even think about getting you off. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I understand.”

She smiles at him and it feels like a win.

“You’ll speak when spoken to, otherwise you’ll be punished. I'm going to tell you what to do to me and you're going to obey. If you do, you'll be rewarded. And if you don't, again, you'll be punished. So, pick your poison wisely.”

His heart is slamming violently in his chest, eager to find out what either of those entail.

“But,” she approaches him finally. “Since it's your birthday, I'll grant you one wish when I’m through with you. As long as I want to do it, of course.” She ghosts her dark nails against his jaw, making him shiver.

“Thank you.” He smiles his most charming smile, lifting his eyes to hers.

“Do your current limits still apply?”

He nods his head. The curve of her eyebrow has him stuttering out a yes.

“And you'll use our safe word if you need it?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.”

She turns away from the bed, opening the double doors of their closet.

Veronica pulls out the little step stool he bought her when she complained about not being able to reach her next season stilettos and disappears completely from his sight.

She returns with a box, _ the box_, containing all of their favorite kinky items and sets it on his nightstand.

Leaving it unopened, she starts digging around in the lingerie store’s pink and black shopping bag. He's a little nervous, but intrigued, since the paddle came from the same bag.

Veronica meets his eyes as she pulls out a pair of gold handcuffs. 

“For my golden boy,” she tells him with a smirk.

“Thank you.” He says, feeling his face overheat.

She comes closer, standing less than an arm’s length away. Rewarding him with a peck on his earlobe. “For later.”

He nods his head with a smile.

“We're going to start with verbal bondage to test your patience. You're going to hold your hands behind your back until I say. If you fail, you'll be punished. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” Archie spends all of his life listening to Veronica.

“Good boy.” Every time she praises him like that, it fuels his never-ending fire of needing to please her. She moves to sit next to him on the bed. “Get on the floor and kneel in front of me.”

He obeys immediately, ready to see what's next.

Veronica leans back on her hands, tiny foot moving into his lap and tracing up his abs. She points it against his chest.

He nearly lost control when she gingerly grazed his dick.

“Take my stockings off. With your teeth.” She commands.

Archie scoots forward and enjoys every second he's this close to her, studying every detail of her racy outfit and committing it to memory.

He’s hypnotized by her panties, discovering an open slit along the center, the sight of her glistening core makes him twitch against himself. He just wants to go rogue for a second and lick up her legs, nuzzling his head at the apex of her thighs._ It would be so easy._

As instructed, his lips land along the sliver of her exposed skin, teeth seeking out the sheer material while craving the taste of her on his tongue.

Veronica shakes just the slightest when he's got his hold on one, eyes locked on her determinedly. He leisurely drags it down, relishing in this intimacy and the goosebumps left in his wake.

Once it slips off her foot, he breathes it in and shakes his head to discard the stocking.

“Now the other one.”

_ Fuck she is so hot_.

Her dark hooded eyes peer down at him with her hands now caressing her breasts.

He does as he's told, even though he's dying to feel more of her.

She stands up and crouches next to him. “Now, stand up.”

He gets to his feet, hands still behind his back, finally standing before her. He feels proud when she notices he listened.

Veronica rewards him with a kiss before grabbing a chair from the kitchen.

“Sit. With your hands behind your back.”

Walking around him predatorily, she scrapes a nail along his shoulders to relax him. He takes a deep breath and focuses on her touch before it’s gone too soon.

He’s not expecting the cold bite of the cuffs binding his hands. She clicks them shut, asking him if they’re too tight.

When he confirms they’re not, she’s back in front of him, paddle in hand. She skims it up his arms and across his chest before snapping it against his bouncing leg. An unexpected moan leaves his mouth, seeing her smile victoriously.

Resuming her position on the bed. Veronica spreads her legs, bringing them up on the mattress. He feels his blood start boiling when her middle finger moves down to circle her clit. Little moans escaping her mouth have him ready to charge at her on the bed and feast on her like never before.

“I’m so wet, Archie.” She continues touching herself through the revealing panties and his dick grows even harder. “Want to feel?”

“Yes.” It’s the quickest yes he’s ever offered, needing to feel her anywhere against his skin.

She juts out her pointy chin and stands in front of him. “Open your legs.”

\--

Veronica is so turned on watching him obey her every command, she decides to reward him a little earlier than she planned. Even if it _ is _ for her pleasure. His earnest eyes stay on her, causing her need for him grow.

His athletic build keeps her wanting to touch every inch of him. She has to restrain herself from licking up the chiseled lines defining his abs. His strong legs always have her wanting to straddle him, feeling the firm muscles of his thighs beneath her. And now she wants to rub herself against him until her core is leaking from her climax.

She sits astride his bare thigh and braces her hands on his broad shoulders. Veronica slowly rolls her hips, coating his skin with her wetness. He groans aloud, blushing furiously at the feel. If there’s anything that revs her boyfriend up, it’s feeling her so wet for him.

It’s not long before she needs to feel more friction, grinding back and forth on him greedily. She can feel the heaviness of his breath blowing out against her chest as she throws her head back in pleasure. She’s getting wetter by the second, making it easier to pick up the pace and gyrate her hips across him sinfully.

Veronica molds perfectly around him, quickly nearing her first orgasm. Her pleasure is heightened from the sounds he’s trying to keep quiet while focusing on her hips intently.

She lets herself go, hurriedly gliding against him when she finds her desired motion. His eyes are black watching her use him to get herself off. Her orgasm ripples through her, shuddering against his chest.

Archie moans loudly at the feel of her dripping onto his legs. She does, too.

She decides to reward him with an open mouth kiss, one he meets eagerly. His tongue is insistent, conveying his need for her and she responds just as desperately. But she’s not done with him. _Not even close._

But she decides that maybe he deserves a little something more.

“Since that was so amazing, I’m going to focus on you for a minute.” He perks up at that, with the most adorable smile blooming on his face.

Veronica regains her composure and stands in front of him, wanting to take him in her mouth. Something about her strong boyfriend coming undone for her while he’s restrained gets her wet _ again_. He makes her feel insatiable and so fucking powerful.

She unhooks the caged bra, leaving her bared to him in only the thin harness she purchased. The hunger in Archie’s eyes makes her want to fuck him senseless _and_ so grateful she made this purchase.

Sinking to her knees, she strokes him slowly, feeling him react immediately. She licks across his tip and moans at the taste of him.

Veronica spits on his dick and starts pumping him, the veins on his neck become more visible with his strong jaw clenched. Waiting until his focus is back on her face, she trails a hand between her legs and gathers the fresh moisture seeping out and spreads it over one of her hardened peaks.

He groans loudly and she thinks this might be the moment he breaks, mouth hanging open as she touches herself. Taking him in the other hand she scoots even closer and circles her breast with the head. She hears the dirty mewl falling from her mouth and feels him twitching in her hand, only adding to the heightened sensation of her peaked nipples.

He bucks his hips, earning a stinging slap across his thigh.

Pushing her breasts together, still separated by the harness, she buries his dick between them. His abs visibly tighten as she brings him to the brink.

Veronica knows he's close to coming, but it’s not time. This was supposed to be a quick reward for behaving so well.

Plus, she still has one last surprise for him. His eyes are black, silently telling her he needs to come _ now_.

But she isn’t done with him yet, so she makes a quick effort to squeeze his tip between her fingers; keeping him charged like a battery. She decides to deny his orgasm for just a bit longer to keep him edging while he surfs along this plateau of pleasure.

“If it’s too much use your safe word, baby, we have it for a reason.”

He whines at her action, but doesn’t respond. She feels bad for a second seeing how badly he wants to climax. But she’s getting so hot having this power over him and she only wants to amplify his pleasure. This was _ his _ request.

“Soon, baby. But I promise, it’ll be that much more incredible when you get to come inside of me. Isn’t that what you want?”

It doesn’t amuse him.

“Fuck, of course that’s what I want.” She’s a little taken aback by the low growl that accompanies his choice of words.

She breaks all contact with him, standing up and moving away as he lets out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m sorry, Ronnie. I’m so fucking close.” She shifts back into character, needing to play out his fantasy, and whips her head around.

“Did I ask you? _ I’m _not ready for you to come yet, Archie.”

Something resembling desire, though much darker now, shows on his flushed face. And she knows she’s about to blow his mind.

It’s been about three minutes since she stole his release and truthfully, she feels a little bad.

“Get up.”

He gets on his feet and keeps his gaze on her. She presses her body against his, sucking on his neck and stroking his depleting erection. His skin is so warm, and she just wants to feel his arms wrapped around her, but she’s not allowing herself to get roped into quitting early.

Hearing the soft moan against his throat confirms she’s ready for the final act.

A soft smile appears on his face when she pulls away and it erases any of the guilt she had a minute ago.

“Get on the bed if you want a present.”

\--

Veronica stands over him when he sits on the bed, warning him she’s going to remove the handcuffs. For a second her domme demeanor dissolves, a smirk tugging at her lips.

He rubs his wrists, rolling them back and forth. She kisses his cheek and asks if he’s ok. When he nods his head yes, she kisses him again and he relishes in her tenderness for a moment before she’s up again with that glint in her eyes.

“How about some cake for your birthday, baby?” She asks.

“Yes, please.” He groans, hoping she means what he thinks she means.

“I'm going to sit on your face. You're going to get me off again. This time with your tongue. Lay down.”

A few seconds later he's on his back, the mattress soft beneath him.

“Spread your legs and lay your arms above your head.”

He moves his limbs as she comes to the foot of the bed, reaching for something underneath. She stands back up, revealing a leather belt in her hand. There's a cuff at the end chained at the end.

He looks at her with his forehead scrunched, silently asking what this is.

“I bought bed restraints for us.” There's a hint of pink on her cheeks, smiling as she looks down and binds his ankle expertly.

Once he’s bound by all his limbs, spread eagle for her, she finally begins digging around in their box.

“In case you enjoy this too much.” She explains teasingly, holding a toy she likes to use when she's pushing him.

Sitting beside her boyfriend, she secures the ring around him. Archie lets out a soft groan when she touches his throbbing erection once again.

Veronica stands up on the bed and settles her stance above his torso.

_ Holy shit, _ this is so hot.

Kneeling on the mattress, she straddles his chest, her wetness present against his pecks. She scoots up his body, coming closer and he inhales her deeply.

Tan thighs sit on either side of his face and he's grateful to have such an amazing view of her round ass.

“Start pleasuring me.”

He takes one swipe and it feels like a reward, finally indulging in the sweet taste of her.

She smells and tastes as amazing as she always does and he’s anticipating her juices running down his chin.

The cock ring keeps him in check and he just wants to be free of it, buried deep inside of her.

He knows how to please her with just his tongue, and he plans to torture her right now.

She shrieks when the point of his chin starts massaging her clit.

Yeah, he could do this for hours.

\--

She rolls her hips, shamelessly riding his face like a rodeo.

Normally she would scold him for being so vocal, and she will, but right now his constant groans reverberate through her like electric shocks.

Her hands are in his hair, encouraging him and she's _ almost there.  
_

Veronica is biting her lip, not expecting him to make her come so fast. Her orgasm is on the horizon when he starts sucking on her clit like a hard candy.

Her vision starts to fade and the only thing she registers is the feel of Archie’s tongue on her, wildly lapping up every last drop of her release.

She gets off of him quickly, sitting on the bed while she tries to regain her composure.

When she looks up, Archie is smiling at her. His chin is soaked from her, and she wastes no time pulling the cock ring off and slipping onto him. The groan he lets out is one of the hottest noises he’s ever made.

“Fuck yes, Ronnie. Ride me again babe.” She does.

She starts riding him slowly, loving every inch filling her up. When she swallows him whole, she just rolls her hips lightly now that every sensation is amplified.

Veronica is ravenous; seeing the power she has over him, _feeling_ it. He has barely any slack to move and her thighs are already sore; but she will fuck him like he deserves, wanting to give him the most amazing orgasm he’s ever had.

His head is thrashing against the pillows, eyes rolling back every few seconds while growling out obscenities.

Veronica reaches down to flick his nipples, knowing how sensitive they get when he’s this turned on. Her palms lay flat on his chest as she rocks her hips against him roughly.

She would kill to feel his hands on her electrified skin right now.

“Veronica.” He moans again. “Faster, baby. _ Please_.”

Bending back to brace herself on his thighs, he starts canting his hips and meeting her thrusts; their combined efforts taking them to the pinnacle of their pleasure.

\--

His orgasm is one of the most powerful he's ever experienced. Once everything comes back into focus, he looks up at his love and groans at the sight of his release dripping down her thighs.

“That was amazing, Archiekins.” She says with a heaving chest above him, reaching down to caress his face in comfort.

Veronica rolls off his body and kisses his cheek sweetly, hurrying to unhook his sore limbs. “Ronnie.” He breathes out exhaustedly, missing the feel of her skin on his already.

She looks up from her post in question._ Hm? _

“Get back here, please. A request from the birthday boy.”

She laughs and it fills his body with warmth, watching as she finishes her task quickly and is jumping back on the bed a second later.

Veronica snuggles into his chest, big eyes shining with love. “I didn’t want to get up, but I missed your arms around me.” She pouts a little and it makes him laugh.

He loves her so much.

His arms do feel a little sore, stretching them before wrapping her up. The steadiness of her breathing on his chest and the silky strands of her hair running through his fingers soothe him, as they drift off together.

The best birthday he could have asked for. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Fic six for kink week, what did you think? This one was really hard for me to write seeing as I never get to write a dominant Veronica. I hope you liked it <3
> 
> I'm glad this series has been receiving nice feedback, it means a lot to me. I am sad to say it'll soon be coming to an end, maybe reappearing once in a while ;)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


End file.
